The term "to form a reversal image" as used herein means that developing silver halide to a pattern reverse to a pattern obtained by exposing to light to thereby form an image.
Conventionally known reversal image forming methods include a DIR coupler reversal method. In this method, a light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a DIR coupler and a previously fogged light-insensitive silver halide emulsion layer containing a color coupler are provided on the same support. When color development is carried out after exposure, a development restrainer is released by the coupling reaction of the oxidation product of a development agent and the DIR coupler, and the restrainer is diffused in the color coupler layer to restrain the development of the color coupler layer, whereby a reversal color image can be provided.
However, black-and-white development, wherein a development reaction rapidly proceeds in comparison with color development, reversal by DIR has not be achieved as yet.